A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of sanding tools, more specifically, a handheld sanding tool that fits into tiny spaces that requires sanding.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with sanding tools. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a handheld sanding implement that resembles a toothbrush and of which may have a plurality of sanding surfaces that rotate about a spinning head.
The Pavlovic patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,645,064) discloses an abrading tool of which the end of the tool is comprised of an abrading surface that is secured to the tool via a clamp, see FIG. 3. However, the abrading tool does not have an elongated handle resembling that of a toothbrush, but rather a bulky handle. Furthermore, the abrading surface is secured to the tool via a clamp, as opposed to a sanding pad that is mounted upon the end of a handle by an affixing means comprising an adhesive.
The Ames patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,662) discloses a sander with universal handle and lock. However, the sander is best suited for use with places of high elevation, such as the ceiling and not small spaces where a small tool would be best suited. Furthermore, the sander does not disclose a plurality of sanding surfaces that rotate about a spinning head.
The Churchich patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,418) discloses a hand abrading tool that includes a bendable shaft upon which a sanding grit paper may wrap about and be secured via a clamp mounted upon the handle. However, the abrading tool does not resemble a toothbrush and thereby is not best suited for sanding hard to reach spaces wherein a sanding implement of said size would be best suited. Furthermore, the abrading tool does not disclose a plurality of sanding surfaces that rotate about a spinning head.
The Link patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,990) discloses a sandpaper holder that includes a handle having a pair of slots through which a sanding belt or strip passes in order to secure said belt or strip to the handle. However, the handle does not resemble a toothbrush handle and have a sanding pad mounted thereon. Furthermore, the sander does not disclose a plurality of sanding surfaces that rotate about a spinning head.
The Choy-Maldonado patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,262) discloses a lingual brush that is suited for cleaning the surface of the tongue comprising an elongated handle. However, the handle is not outfitted with a sanding pad to sand objects or surfaces located in tight spaces.
The Heisinger, Jr. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,864) discloses a disposable tongue cleaner that includes a handle having a textured surface suited for cleaning a tongue. However, the tongue cleaner is not equipped with a sanding pad for sanding an object or surface that is located in a tight space. Furthermore, the tongue cleaner does not disclose a plurality of sanding surfaces that rotate about a spinning head.
The Panfili et: al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,629,331) discloses an ergonomic hand scraper that includes an elongated handle and scraper. However, the handle is not similar in size to that of a toothbrush, but rather employs the use of both hands when scraping a surface. Furthermore, the scraper does not disclose a plurality of sanding surfaces that rotate about a spinning head.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a handheld sanding implement that involves an elongated handle with a sanding pad mounted at a first distal end wherein said sanding pad may be substituted with a spinning head including a plurality of sanding pads. In this regard, the handheld sanding implement departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.